THE RETURN OF TWO OMEGAS 2: FAMILY MATTERS
by Janus oberoth
Summary: The sequel of my story: THE RETURN OF THE TWO OMEGAS The mating season is on the air and like the others wolves, Kip and Ashley cannot resist to show their love and lust. This will change their lives and both are going to start their family. But this will not be easy when the differences between alfas and Omegas show up. This story will contain Lemons an blood.
1. Mating season: Kip and Ashley

Kip walks on the territory of the clan while he breathes agitatedly after making a patrol by the Southern frontier of the clan of the valley. Now the clan's territory comprises the previous territories of the unified clan and the territory of the clan of Lily.

Both packs had become one and no pack dares to attack them, the stories and rumors of the destruction of the clan of the shadow had scattered for the region and other wolves would not look for problems with the pack that had liquidated the whole an invincible clan.

But that does not guarantee that there are not some fools or daring wolves that try it and that's why patrols are constant.

The most difficult was that it had begun the mating season and Kip had had to resist the temptation of jumping at a female and fuck her with force, no female or the male escapes to this uncomfortable moment and incredible time.

Kip blurts out a sigh of relief seeing the cave that he shares with Ashley. They had grown up since the first time that they did meet at each other and now both are young adult wolves.

The wolf enters in the cave and sees that Ashley is waiting for him. She had grown up a couple of inches and her fur had become more brilliant. She definitely looks very much like her mother when she was younger.

For his part Kip he had increased in size, her legs now are long and his fur is darker. Both had matured since they fallen in love a year ago back.

An electric shock shakes Kip's body when an intense aroma saturates his nose completely.

Kip's body trembles and he notices that she is in heat too.

"Hmmm I like what I am seeing." Ashley says laughing smoothly seeing that Kip's penis begins to get out of his sheath. Kip sees below his body and sees that more of half of his member is out.

"Well… it is not somewhat surprising with you here." Kip says coming closer and beginning to nuzzle Ashley's neck slowly.

"Do you say it by my aroma or my body?" Ashley asks moving her tail and sending more of her aroma her mate's face. Kip shakes again and the rest of his member slides out of his sheath.

"Both." Kip says while he looks at his mate. Ashley raises an eyebrow and smiles with a silly smile, she nuzzles Kip. Both begin to be kissing passionately, their tongues fight and the saliva falls to the cave's ground.

Kip breaks off the kiss and looks at the eyes of his mate. Ashley's brown eyes are beautiful and he gets lost in them, the gaze of them breaks when Ashley licks a cheek of Kip.

Kip moves his snout on the body of Ashley, he feels that his member grows up more rapidly and his knot grows on the base of his penis. Ashley looks with emotion and desire Kip's limb.

His penis had grown up double of his size in addition to become thicker since the first time that both mated. Ashley takes down her head and introduces it below the body of her mate. She perceives the intense aroma of the genitals, her vagina releases more juices.

Kip opens his mouth and moans when Ashley's lips close around the tip of his penis, his mate's tongue swirls on the tip of his member of slow way.

Kip's nose gets inside under the tail of Ashley, the intense and powerful aroma saturates his nose.

His body shakes and his senses overloads his body with desire, he sees the swollen red vulva of his mate.

The vulva is shining with juices, Kip begins to lick the vulva of slow way, Ashley moans with pleasure and her body shakes. This pleasure is much more intense of what's usual, she introduces more of the penis in her mouth.

The taste is unique and intense, she sucks with zeal enjoying the precum that falls on her tongue.

Kip moans smoothly while he feels that Ashley's lips move forward and back on his member.

He enjoys the juices of his mate, his penis gets harder at every moment while that nectar drips of his tongue and chin. A strong growl of pleasure escapes of the mouth of Ashley when Kip's tongue penetrates her.

Ashley's vagina is completely all wet in juices that cover his tongue completely. The she-wolf shakes every time that her mate's tongue tip touches her hypersensitive vaginal walls.

At the other end Ashley sucks with force the member swollen, with a forepaw she massages Kip's balls. Ashley expects that those two big orbs have a great quantity of seed that she desires.

Both wolves whine quietly because their mouths are busy, Kip closes his eyes feeling that his penis enters the throat of his mate, he feels that the muscles of the throat stimulate his cock.

Ashley's lips touch his knot repeatedly.

Kip moves his tongue inside the warm and wet pussy, his nose touches the she-wolf's anus, he sniffs with pleasure achieving that Ashley moaned with more force when the hot respiration touches her anus.

Ashley whines with force and she closes her eyes at the moment that she feels an intense orgasm.

Her body shakes with force while her vagina walls squeezes with more force her mate's tongue.

The face and Kip's mouth get wet with the juices of the she-wolf, Ashley continues sucking while she moans uncontrollably, her ears perceive Kip's strong growl. He clenches his teeth releasing his semen in the mouth of Ashley.

The shots of semen are received with pleasure by the female, she savors her mate's thick semen, and the she-wolf swallows it after savoring it.

Kip moans softly while Ashley sucks his sensitive penis to extract more semen. Ashley takes out the shaft of her mouth and licks the tip while semen spurts fall on her face.

She closes her left eye and places the tip on her mouth. Both lovers tremble until their pleasure dies out almost completely. But in spite of that, the lust and desire controls them.

"Kip, fuck me… mount me." Ashley implores whining. Kip does not wait more and he mounts the female. Kip moves his hips with despair to penetrate Ashley and to free his instincts.

Ashley moves her ass to help Kip. Both moan and growl with ecstasy when he finally penetrates her. The large and thick member feels fantastic in her vagina that needs it.

Kip begins to pump his penis rapidly, he moans and growls with pleasure. The warm and wet vagina caresses his penis, he fucks on her rapidly.

Garth had warned him about this special time and Kip had been confident of being able to control himself, but now he knows that it is not possible.

Kip's knot hits Ashley's vulva, she whines every time that the knot caresses her swollen clitoris.

The two wolves fill with howls of pleasure their cave, the sound of splashing is clearly heard.

Ashley's juices drip abundantly. Kip growls and drools on the neck of his mate, his balls are rocking on the air uncontrollably. Ashley moans with pleasure when Kip's knot enters in her vagina.

He moves faster and ferociously on the female, his spurt of precum sprinkles Ashley's vagina and it increments her pleasure. Kip's hips hits Ashley's body.

Kip suddenly howls the moment that his penis throbs with force and releases powerful spurts of cum that hit the vaginal walls. Ashley joins her howl to her mate's howl, her body trembles with pleasure feeling as the seed is depositing in her body.

Pleasure is intense for both while it lasts, the two wolves finish their howl and both breathe agitatedly.

Kip places himself in position of tail with tail with his mate, he feels that Ashley's vaginal walls squeeze his cock with force.

Kip opens his eyes with surprise when his penis begins to be stimulated by the vaginal walls of his mate, he looks at her and Ashley winks at him. Around twenty minutes later both begin pull in different directions.

They growl with force and with a little bit of effort both manage to separate, from the member of Kip the juices and semen are dripping. The same thing happens from the vagina of Ashley, she surprisingly pushes him to lean him on the ground.

Ashley positions herself on him and she turns over, Kip moans with pleasure when her penis again enters in the mouth of Ashley, she begins to suck the hard shaft with force while she perceives the taste of semen and her juices.

Kip moans of pleasure and opens his eyes when the drops falls on his face, Ashley says absolutely nothing and she takes down her ass.

Ashley's aroma again takes control of him and he begins to lick the pink slit rapidly, Kip enjoys the taste of the juices of his mate and for the first time the taste of his own semen.

Both give mutual pleasure to each other with despair, Ashley takes out the penis of her mouth and licks it completely up and down, Kip moans with pleasure when the female's tongue gets to his knot.

Ashley's teeth bites in that place of soft way achieving that Kip moans with pain and pleasure. The wolf pushes his tongue inside Ashley, he uses his right forepaw caresses Ashley's clitoris.

She moans of pleasure while moves her snout to lick balls, she dedicates herself to suck them one by one before moving down more her mouth.

"Ashley!" Kip moans with surprise when his mate begins to lick his anus with hunger. She licks the brown small hole of her mate, this sensation is new for Kip and he enjoys it completely.

The tongue covers Kip's anus with warm and slippery saliva, she sees that more precum gets out of the tip of the penis of Kip. He increases the motion of his tongue in the grotto of the female.

Ashley stops and she stands up rapidly when she is about to reach an orgasm. Kip licks his face while she turns over and takes the penis of her mate to aim it at her vagina.

Both moan when Ashley takes down her hips and the thick member enters in her tunnel of love.

Ashley places her forepaws on the chest of Kip the moment that she begins to ride him.

Mmm... Kip, your cock feels incredible in me." Ashley says moaning in the meantime her ass moves up and down. Kip's knot touches her vulva again and again.

Kip looks at with surprise and happiness seeing the lust on the face of Ashley, she moves rapidly while her tail moves side to side. Kip wets in saliva one of his toes of his right forepaw.

He stretches his right foreleg and pushes his toe in the anus of Ashley, she gets surprised and moans with pleasure, and the she-wolf moves her ass circularly on the crotch of Kip. His penis is stimulated with each motion of his mate.

Ashley's juices surround his shaft and they drips on his crotch getting his balls wet. Ashley takes down her ass with force and she is impales herself completely in the member of Kip.

Both moan and Ashley increases the motion of her hips, her mate's penis is completely stuck in her inside. Ashley is a female possessed by lust.

Kip moans and growls while he fights not to release his semen yet, but the sensation is too intense and he cannot resist more. He moans and he growls with pleasure when his penis shots semen spurts.

Ashley shakes and howls with pleasure, she feels as her internal fire is turned off a little by the sperm that hits her vaginal walls. Kip sees as Ashley has lifted her head while she howls.

The body of the she-wolf shakes while her pleasure is intense. Some moments later the flow of seed runs out and both breathe agitatedly in silence while they recover.

Ashley takes down her head and kisses Kip. Both are kissing passionately and their tongues fight in their mouths. Ashley breaks off the kiss after a minute, she sits and smiles at her mate.

"Ashley!" Kip says with surprise when his mate begins to move again.

"I am sorry, but these days I am who is in charge here, you are my prey and you cannot make avoid it." Ashley says smiling before moaning.

"It cannot be, an omega dominating an alpha." Kip says panting and laughing. Ashley laughs with him before beginning another round of impassioned sex.

 **Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Candu, Salty, Hutch, Kate, Lily and Garth are © Lionsgate**

 **Ashley and Kip are my characters**

 **Written by Janus Oberoth**


	2. Mating season: Kate and Humphrey

In the cave of Kate and Humphrey, both are kissing passionately, the mating season had finally come and Humphrey can fucks her until he gets tired completely.  
Kate for her part also feels uncontrollably excited. Her body boils with desire. Both break the kiss and look at each other before the wolf moves and in few seconds later Humphrey's snout it is under the tail of Kate.  
The she-wolf moans when her mate begins to lick her vulva slowly enjoying the juices that are dripping of the swollen vulva. The aroma excites and maddens to Humphrey, Kate moans and sees the hard member between the strong legs of her mate.  
The precum is dripping from the tip, Kate introduces her snout under the body of the wolf, and her nose moves on the extension of the hard member. The aroma makes Kate releases more juices that are enjoyed by Humphrey.  
He moans when he feels a lick on the tip of his member, Kate enjoys the taste of the precum, now it is more delicious than before. Her mouth closes around the hard shaft and she begins to suck.  
Kate's head shakes slowly back and forth, Humphrey begins to move her hips and fuck his mate's mouth. Kate closes her eyes when the member moves in and out of her throat rapidly.  
Humphrey's knot hits Kate's mouth with force, the wolf moves his hips when his cock is in the throat of Kate. She moans of pleasure feeling that her mate's big tongue caresses the sensitive walls of her vagina.  
The pleasure is intense for her, Humphrey feels that his tongue is squeezed with force in the cave of the love of his Alfa female, his nose gets wet with the juices of the she-wolf.  
Humphrey takes out his tongue and licks the swollen vulva, his tongue spreads Kate's vaginal lips. She shakes and moans with pleasure when Humphrey licks and pulls her vaginal lips smoothly.  
Both wolves moan and growl of pleasure in their cave, Kate pushes her head and her lips touches Humphrey's knot, the knot looks much bigger. The wolf pushes his tongue again inside the vagina of his mate.  
The moans of both are calmed until they get to the peak of their pleasure at the same time.  
Kate's mouth is filled with thick seed, she swallows and enjoys that creamy delicious substance.  
Semen leaks out by the commissures of her lips, and they drip the floor. Humphrey closes his left eye when a juice spurt falls on it. His mouth is closed around the vulva of Kate, but even so the some spurts get wet his face.  
Both wolves continue giving mutual pleasure to each other, no one wants to stop because their instincts control their bodies that require more. Kate takes out the penis from her mouth, the saliva drips from the member and forms a thick thread that ranges to the ground.  
Humphrey moans and he surrounds to Kate.  
"Humphrey… I cannot wait more." Kate says looking at Humphrey lustfully.  
"Then get ready Kate, this will be a night that you will not ever forget." Humphrey says positioning himself behind the female. He mounts her and he holds Kate's hips with his strong forepaws.  
Kate shakes with emotion when the penis tip caresses her clitoris, a thick drop of precum covers it. Kate opens her mouth and gasps when Humphrey's hard shaft slides in her inside.  
He begins to pump when Kate's vaginal soft walls surround his cock, he moans while the little spurts of precum mixes with the abundant juice of Kate.  
She growls with pleasure, her vagina is in fire and her mate's penis relieves it, Humphrey pumps up savagely in Kate. He loves her, but his lust for her opaque his love, each push provides him a great pleasure.  
He was waiting for the mating season because she is his female and her duty is to make her pregnant, the sound of splashing is heard when the knot hits Kate's wet vulva.  
Kate's body is rocking by the powerful pushes of Humphrey, she feels as the warm saliva fall on his neck and head. Her mate's pant is fast and noisy.  
The she-wolf has her eyes closed while her pleasure is intense. Each Humphrey's pushes does that she growls of pleasure when the hard and thick member caresses her vaginal wet walls.  
The spurts of precum spatter the vagina of Kate. She moves her ass to increase the contact with the penis of her mate.  
The hard shaft fills her with pleasure, it is thick and big as she likes it. Humphrey pumps with force and pushes his knot against the vulva of Kate, she moans when her opening dilates and Humphrey's big knot enters in her.  
Kate moans with pain when Humphrey's claws nails in her hips and he increases the force of his pushes, he drools on her. Kate closes her eyes when her mate's warm saliva falls to her face.  
It is like a refreshing rain for the alpha female, she listens to heavy breathing and moans of lust that add to hers. Humphrey's penis moves inside the she-wolf, he moans with pleasure.  
Pleasure intensifies and his big balls begin to release his semen. He howls the moment that he releases powerful spurts of seed in the vagina his mate. Kate moans and shakes when her vaginal walls are bathed in semen.  
Kate howls with pleasure, Humphrey growls feeling as her penis is squeezed with more force inside his female. Kate does not get surprised when Humphrey resumes his pushes inside her while her mate's spermatozoa initiate her journey to fertilize her.  
Kate moans while her body is full of desire, Humphrey pumps with his habitual velocity to fuck Kate, his penis moves easily in the passage filled with semen and juices.  
The wolf's hard cock recovers his hardness inside the vagina of Kate, she moans until Humphrey stops and he dismounts her to place himself in position of tail with tail with Kate.  
"Humphrey… bastard... keep fucking me." Kate says growling with distaste while she feels that his vaginal walls release more juices.  
"We are going to make it in a different way…" Humphrey says making a grimace. He begins to pull out his penis. Kate growls with pain just like Humphrey, the female feels that her vaginal opening dilates slowly.  
Humphrey does a final pull and his member slips out of the vagina of Kate, she feels as semen drips of her dilated opening. She turns over and sees that Humphrey is looking at her, he begins to come closer and kisses her passionately while he pushes her back.  
Kate closes her eyes and she responds the kiss without knowing what her mate has in mind, but she is not resist to have Humphrey's member inside her vagina promptly.  
The ass of Kate touches the cave wall. They break off the kiss and Kate opens her eyes.  
"Humphrey I do not know what you have…!" Kate says before shrieking with surprise when Humphrey pushes her rapidly and he obliges her to stand up in two legs. He uses his two forepaws to throw her some centimeters on the air.  
The female moans when her body slips on the cave wall and Humphrey's member enters again in her vagina, even the knot. Humphrey is standing in two legs while he reclined his forepaws on the wall.  
He begins to fuck her and Kate growls.  
"Bastard you almost killed me of the scare." Kate says moaning while her mate fucks her against the wall of the cave. She closed her forepaws around the neck of Humphrey,  
"That was the idea." Humphrey says smiling and kissing Kate. His tongues fight while Humphrey does not stop, Kate moans feeling as the penis tip touch the entrance of her cervix.  
Her back rubs with the hard wall of the cave, Humphrey keeps pace with strong pushes inside Kate. The warm and soft inside of the alpha female stimulates his penis providing him a great pleasure.  
"Where did you get this idea? It is pretty strange." Kate asks panting and looking her mate to the eyes while she moans of pleasure.  
"I saw two humans fucking in the forest and took the idea of them." Humphrey responds while he moves his tail and he fucks Kate. She licks her companion's face while her body moves up and down by the pushes of the wolf.  
Both pant while the moonlight seeps in through the entrance of the warren and illuminates them.  
Humphrey bites Kate's neck of dominant way, but not in a painful way.  
Kate closes her eyes and her tail moves slowly enjoying the mating, her pleasure grows rapidly and her juices are secreted with more speed.  
Humphrey continues moving without feeling tired, after getting married he never I stop practicing because he is an alpha wolf and it should always be ready for anything, Kate's body is not weighed for him.  
The growling of both wolves reach the maximum and Kate feels that her orgasm is near.  
She nails her claws into the back of Humphrey at the moment that her body is taken by completely by the pleasure of a powerful orgasm. The female closes her eyes while it is fucked with force.  
Kate's vaginal walls squeezes with more force Humphrey's member, he stops and pushes with force lifting a little more the body of Kate. The alpha wolf growls ferociously when another discharge of semen is shoot in the body of Kate.  
Humphrey feels like the spurts of his sperm is shoot out of his penis that throbs with force. Kate's sensitive vaginal walls are hit by semen and increase the pleasure of the female.  
She kisses her mate passionately, Humphrey responds the kiss while both moan feeling that pleasure fills their bodies. Humphrey breaks off the kiss and the body of Kate slides slowly on the wall of the cave.  
Humphrey moves slowly back in order that Kate's body does not fall directly on the foor and she gets hurt.  
He smiles seeing that the body is hanging below him.  
Kate has her open mouth and her tongue hangs out of it, her respiration is fast while she has her closed eyes. Humphrey does not move while his penis is trapped in his mate.  
Kate awakes from her lethargy and she moves her forepaw to catch Humphrey's testicles, the female caresses them softly while she smiles smoothly at her alpha wolf.  
"We could fuck while we are in the trunk." Kate says looking at Humphrey.  
"That would be suicide." He responds smiling before again kissing Kate. They break off the kiss after some moments. Humphrey opens his eyes with surprise when he feels that his mate's vaginal muscles stimulate his penis.  
"I was practicing some tricks that my mother taught me for this special time." Kate says smiling and looking at her mate.  
He smiles and permits that Kate takes care of the matter, his penis hardens until it is completely hard again.  
Kate moves her hips up and down again and again while Humphrey stays in position.  
He growls while his penis is pulled by the vagina of Kate, she moans of pain when her body falls to the ground after Humphrey's cock slips out of her vagina.

The she-wolf opens her eyes and smiles before standing up.  
"That was unexpected, but pleasant." Kate says licking her mouth.  
"Let's Continue I have to make sure that we have our first litter." Humphrey says licking Kate's mouth.  
"I hope so... my loved omega or alpha." Kate says laughing and turning over to lift her tail.


	3. Mating season: Lily and Garth

In the cave of Garth and Lily the atmosphere is boiling in excitation. Lily moves her tail and sees that Garth whines while he walks around her with lust, her erection wobbles on the air and release spurts of precum.

"Please… Lily" Garth begs while he looks at his mate. She smiles smoothly seeing that her male is completely desperate to have sex with her.

The mating season is incredible, she had had to control herself not to leap over Kip and copulate with her own son. He had also had to control himself while he gave the report of patrolling, Lily did not put attention while she was delighted seeing the penis of her boy. Kip just stayed in position looking forward while he was moving his hind legs because he was uncomfortable having a erection infron of his mother.

Lily licked her lips seeing the juicy member, Kip is well-endowed and he felt the aroma that came from her, an aroma that was exciting him. When Kip finished his report, he practically escaped of the place.

"Well Garth… during this time there will not be anal sex." Lily says looking at Garth. He nods with despair and he tries to mount Lily. She does not allow it and this makes Garth become desperate more.

"Hey Kip… What are you doing here?" Garth asks looking at the entrance of the cave. Lily rapidly directs her gaze toward the entrance of the cave and she sees nobody. She gets surprised when she feels the weight of Garth on her back.

Garth penetrates her rapidly without giving her opportunity of stop him. Both moan of pleasure and close their eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Traitor!" Lily says growling of pleasure with each push of her mate in her vagina.

"An alpha always takes the advantage when he sees it!" Garth says moaning and moving rapidly inside Lily. He moans feeling that the female's juices cover his penis getting it wet completely.

Lily growls with pleasure with each push. Her body boils with desire and she feels as her vaginal walls are stimulated. Now they are more sensitive than before, her senses are focused in her pleasure.

The sound of splashing is heard every time that Garth's knot hits the soaking and swollen vulva of the she-wolf. Lily shakes when the swollen knot stimulates her clitoris and makes she quivers.

Her juices are dripping from the opening of her vagina and get wet the hind legs of Garth completely. He pants and pumps up while he fucks with lust at his mate, his penis shoots spurts of precum inside the alpha female.

Lily closes her eyes giving herself completely to pleasure, she smiles internally thinking that Garth does not know where he got into. She is going to squeeze each drop of the balls of the wolf to make sure to get pregnant.

Garth moves his hips circularly some moments before resuming his pushes. He makes this over and over again achieving that Lily growls of pleasure.

"Knot me, bastard!" Lily says growling and looking over her shoulder to Garth. He moans and holds with more force the hips of his she-wolf. He pushes his penis against the wet opening of Lily.

She growls and her body trembles when her vaginal opening stretches and the knot of her mate slides enter in her vagina filling it completely with hard meat.

The spurts of precum hit Lily's inside, the penis stimulates each time part of her vagina.

Garth moves with more speed whining with despair to release his sperm in his mate.

Lily's pleasure keeps on increasing rapidly and soon it gets to the peak, at that moment the howl of Garth fills her ears and a powerful semen spurts hit her vaginal walls.

Lily raises her head and howls with force feeling an orgasm that makes her body trembles without of control.

Garth pumps with more speed while he moans and releases more sperm in Lily, he enjoys his climax while he feels as the vaginal walls squeeze with more force his cock.

Both calm down while the pleasure in their bodies is disappearing slowly, Garth crosses his leg on Lily to get in position of tail with tail with his mate.

Lily smiles maliciously a moment and she starts to walk. Garth gets surprised while his mate drags him.

"Lily!" Garth shrieks with pain when his penis is pulled. He walks with difficulty in reverse.

"You should know that tricking me has its price." Lily says while she walks dragging to Garth. He moans with pain while his mate walks in circles inside their warren.

"Please… Lily" Garth begs while he looks at Lily with eyes of a pup that asks for pardon for a mischief. Lily sees this, but keeps on walking until she gives two turns more before stop.

"Well… I will give you the opportunity to save you. I will take a break before I Continue" Lily says looking at Garth. He rapidly begins to pull out his penis up to separate from Lily. Both growl with pain while Lily is standing and she leaves the whole work to Garth.

He clenched his teeth and continues pulling out, his knot stretches the she-wolf's vaginal opening one more time.

Suddenly his penis slips out of the inside of Lily. He pants heavily while he recovers and his seed is dripping from his penis.

"Clean me." Lily instructs lifting her tail up. Garth sees that she smiles on him and moves his forepaw pointing to her crotch. Garth says absolutely nothing and he positions himself behind Lily, she moans when Garth's tongue touches her vulva.

Garth licks the swollen slit of slow way, he perceives the taste of his semen and he does not stop in spite of that. His snout gets stained with semen while he enjoys the juices of the she-wolf.

Lily moans and shakes with pleasure every time that her mate's rough tongue touches her swollen and sensitive clitoris. Garth perceives the aroma of the anus of Lily, but her forepaw takes Garth's head and scrubs his snout against her vulva.

The aroma that comes from the slit is more provocative at that moment. His snout gets wet in juices of Lily.

"Push in your tongue and do not put attention to other thing." Lily orders looking over her shoulder. Garth uses his toes of his forepaw to divide his mate's petals and he sees the rosy shining inside.

Garth pushes his tongue and pierces with it Lily's vagina. She quivers feeling as the tongue touches her inside, the vaginal walls squeeze with strength the tongue of Garth.

He perceives the taste of the juices that surround each part his tongue while he tries to seal his lips around the slit. Garth sits and takes his penis that recovers its hardness rapidly.

He moves his paw up and down, his precum is dripping from the tip to the ground of the cavern and forms a transparent puddle. Lily's moans become noisier while she prepares to enjoy a new orgasm that approaches.

"Uhmmm Garth… here it comes!" Lily says panting and growling of pleasure when the intense pleasure breaks out in her body. Garth feels the female's vaginal spasms, his tongue is squeezed with more force.

Garth closes his eyes when the lukewarm juices fall on them. He drinks the delicious nectar that comes from the inside of the cave of the love of Lily.

She pants and moves her ass rubbing it on the face of her mate getting it wet with warm and slippery juice. Lily's pleasure is intense while her vulva moves on the nose and Garth's mouth.

The moans of pleasure slowly go off and she retakes the control of her body after some minutes.

Juices are dripping of the chin of Garth. Lily turns over and looks at Garth some moments.

She begins to advance and to push Garth back, he moves back until the posterior part of his thighs touch something, he sees behind and observes an ample rock. Garth gets surprised when his mate catches him by the scruff of the neck and she throws him backwards on the rock.

Garth growls with some pain when his body falls on the rock, Lily catches Garth's legs and drags him toward to the rim. The wolf feels that his tail hangs from the border of the rock.

Lily opens her mate's legs and takes Garth's right testicle in her mouth, she begins to suck it and pull it smoothly. She moves her tongue on the testicle slowly while she sucks it, Garth enjoys the job of Lily.

She catches Garth's penis and caresses it softly, the wolf moans of pleasure while the paw moves up and down on his penis. After some moments Garth's testicle leaves Lily's mouth.

The she-wolf does the same thing with the other testicle for some moments before releasing it, Garth opens his eyes when he feels Lily's licks on his anus. She licks Garth's anus slowly.

Lily moves her tongue slowly on the sphincter of the wolf, she enjoys it just like Garth. He moans and growls of pleasure enjoying each lick.

Lily's rough tongue gives him a great pleasure, the saliva drips from his hole and gets his tail wet.

The female notices that her mate's penis hardens. Lily stops and sees that Garth's anus is shining.

He pants in the meantime he still feels the caresses on his penis, Garth's eyes open completely and he howls with pain when a toe of the forepaw of Lily enters in his anus.

"Lily!" Garth raising his head to look at Lily with surprise.

"Shut Up and don't move." Lily says looking at Garth. He lays his head on the rock and permits that Lily continues. Garth moans and growls feeling as the toe move slowly.

Lily looks with fascination and interest as the sphincter of Garth moves around her toe. Lily's toe moves circularly while Garth gets used to the strange sensation.

Some moments later Lily pushes deeper her toe and Garth opens his eyes, he arches his body when he feels a different and intense pleasure. Lily notices this and pushes her toe with force to reach that part inside Garth.

She moves her finger slowly until he detects the special place. Garth moans and pants rapidly when Lily's touches that place. Lily dedicates to caressing something inside her mate and she sees as more the precum drips with more abundance.

Garth moans and feels as his penis gets harder with every moment, his precum is dripping on his stomach. With one last stimulate Garth's penis erupts, Lily sees that semen spurts flies through the air.

He pushes aside his face when semen falls on his snout and mouth, he by chance perceives the taste of his own seed. Lily moves her toe achieving that Garth howls of pleasure.

She stops after some minutes and takes out her toe, Garth pants rapidly by the intense climax.

The wolf gets surprised when Lily climbs on the rock and she positions herself on him.

Lily rapidly takes Garth's penis and she sits on the crotch of her mate, they moan when the penis enters completely in the warm and wet vagina of Lily. She places her forepaws on the chest of Garth and begins to ride him.

She moves her tail feeling that the member fills her completely, the spurts of precum splatters the walls of her vagina and they increase her pleasure. Garth growls while Lily's ass bounces on his crotch.

He feels heat and softness of the vaginal walls that caress his cock.

The squeeze around his cock is delicious for Garth. Lily enjoys feeling, she feels the knot moves inside her, and in addition to that her clitoris is caressed by the fur of the stomach of Garth.

This increases her pleasure the quantity of her juices. Lily and Garth growl with more force feeling that their pleasure increases rapidly while they are mating with lust.

Garth pushes his penis and growls at the moment that he shoots his seed inside his mate one more time. He growls of pain when Lily's claws nails with more force in his chest.

Lily's body quivers while she howls with pleasure and lust feeling again flooded by seed that bathes her vaginal walls and it blends in with the juices that accumulate in her inside.

Garth and Lilly breathe agitatedly while they have their eyes closed. The last semen spurts gets out of the tip of the penis of Garth and the vaginal walls of Lily relaxes a bit.

That was interesting, it seems that you loved it just like me." Lily says smiling and moving her tail slowly while she looks at Garth. He nods while his tongue hangs outside of his mouth.

"I think that I will permit that Humphrey fucks your ass." Lily says looking at Garth. He nods until he opens his eyes.

"What? Of course not!" Garth says when he realizes what Lily said. She laughs maliciously.

"If you again use the same trick using to Kip or similar, I will talk a little with Kate about taking a break while Humphrey satiates his desire of anal sex with you." Lily says looking at Garth.

"Ok…" Garth says swallowing hard and smiling while he tries to convince himself that she just is kidding. But the best is being careful, the mating season can craze to males and females.


	4. Kip's and Ashley's family

Four months later Kip and Ashley are sleeping side by side calmly until their tails are pulled from behind and Kip feels four little paws that bounce continuously on his head.

"Umhhh… it is the day." Ashley says smiling smoothly in the meantime she has still her closed eyes and listens a growl and her tail is pulled.

"Definitely we should not have said it prematurely." Kip says growling smoothly while the leaps on his head stirs his fur. Besides his tail also is attacked with rage while they try to defeat him.

Kip opens his right eye and sees a little face of a pup in front of his eyes. The cub this folded while he looks him from above.

"Hi dad." The pups says laughing mischievously.

"Hi Drew." Kip says yawning again and sitting. The pup gives a shriek of happiness when he slips on the back of his father. Ashley also gets up and turns over to nuzzle her pups.

Both have three children in total, Drew is the bigger of them and has the color of the fur of Kip.

He has clearly the body of an alpha pup, his sister Madyson is similar to Ashley and clearly an alpha pup.

Finally Russel has his father's fur, but the color of his paws is the same of Ashley's. He is a omega due to his small size, only the bigger pups can become alpha while a little pup always becomes in a omega.

"Well kids, it is time to move, we are going to go to the valley." Kip says at the pups. They jump with joy because this would be first time in open space and they will know what there is beyond the cave.

The family gets out of warren and walks together while pups jump for joy.

"Do we have a lot of cousins?" Madyson asks while she walks next to Ashley.

"A few, you will know them soon." Ashley says smiling at her pups before looking at Kip. He also smiles while he keeps on walking, Kip smiles when he recognizes the hill where he and Ashley used the trunk with Kate and Humphrey.

Kip makes Ashley a grimace, she smiles smoothly and does him a mischievous grimace.

The group gets to the center of the valley where there are several wolves assembled. The three little wolves watch with amazement the great quantity of wolves that meet there, they never met other wolves aside from their immediate family.

The group moves between the wolves and they see that Salty jumps over on his two friends omegas, they start rolling. Drew smiles when seeing the scene, which seems funny to him because they collide with a tree.

On the other hand Russel looks with interest as a group of alpha wolves make a plan of hunting.

A wolf draws something in the ground while the other wolves nod understanding the plan.

Ashley smiles seeing that her mother and father are waiting for her with their couples and four pups. Kip's pups get excited seeing the other pups, Kip's family gets close and salute to the other ones.

"Well, it is hour that you know your cousins." Kip says doing the introductions.

Humphrey and Kate have two pups: A male and a female, both are alpha pups, the boy is called Aden and has the same color of fur that his father while his sister is called Cindi and is seemed like Kate, but she the tips of her ears has the same color that the tips of the ears of Humphrey.

Garth and Lilly's pups have one brown pup and a white pup. The first pup is called Darién and his fur is white, he has Garth's eyes; his brother Sonnie has the brown fur like his father, but his eyes are all the same in the eyes that his mom.

And the Alpha genes are present in them too.

Kip and Ashley smile seeing that pups get together and begin to play. They begin to run and get inside to the forest that is near, Kip looks at Hutch and does him a grimace.

He nods and goes after the pups to have them watched. All of them play and have fun running in the forest until they stop in a clearing. The seven cubs begin to play.

Drew and Madison begin to chase their cousins just like Russel, they play chasing each other in circles. It is a bit difficult for Russell.

The frolicking stops after one hour with some pauses in order that they rest a moment, Drew pants rapidly while the other cubs are sitting to his around forming a circle.

Drew looks at two sprigs of tree thrown and he catches them to place them on his head. He moves the two sprigs achieving that the other pups laughed uncontrollably and some roll in the ground while Drew tries to imitate the sounds that makes a caribou.

Pups calm down after some moments, Drew stops when a shade covers him. He looks up and sees that his father looks at him while he puckers the space between the eyebrows with some bother.

"It is time to return." Kip says looking at the seven pups. They nod and get up. The group starts to walk going after Kip, he growls seeing that Drew has the sprigs in his mouth.

Pups burst through the trees and they meet with their parents. Ashley just like the other ones see as the pups do not stop to jump to their around. Kip and Ashley say good-bye and lead their family to their home.

They get to the cave after around fifteen minutes, Ashley and pups stay there while Kip is going to get food. He returns with a leg of caribou, he growls softly seeing that they all laugh while Drew moves the sprigs on his head to pretend to be a caribou.

Pups are the first ones in becoming satiated, they after lunch enter in an adjacent chamber to take a nap.

"What is bothering you?" Ashley asks while she sees that Kip pulls out a piece of meat and he eats it.

"It is nothing." Kip says after swallowing the piece of meat.

"Nothing makes you frown." Ashley says looking at Kip. He looks at her and notices that she looks at the eyes with a flexible and affectionate look.

"Drew should not be doing that thing with two branches… he is an alpha." Kip says looking at Ashley. She opens her eyes with surprise knowing what was bothering to her mate.

"Kip, they are pups and today was their first excursion, you cannot expect that they assume their roles early." Ashley says looking at her mate and trying to cheer him up.

"I know it, but a wolf that not understands his role as part of the pack cannot contribute as it should be."

"For that matter we are here, it depends on us." Ashley says looking at Kip and sketching a soft smile. Kip smiles and nods lightly thinking that she is right.

A month after Kip is resting on the ground in middle of the grass while he has his eyes closed. He flattens his ears and suddenly takes down his head when Madyson flies over it and falls on the floor raising some dust.

"How was it, dad?" Madyson asks looking at her father in the meantime she still is leant on her back.

"Not badly but you should have in mind that it is not just hiding, but also you must take in count the wind direction in order that your aroma does not betray you." Kip says smiling proudly seeing his daughter's progress.

"Where is your brother? He already should have done his attempt." Kip asks looking at his daughter. Madyson moves her head denying knowing where her brother is. Kip stands up and in less than five seconds he finds his son's trail.

He begins to follow it in the forest, the aroma becomes intense until it he goes out of behind some shrubs. Kip's eyes open completely seeing that Drew is on a round rock.

Drew moves his paws lightly achieving that the rock moved back and forth while he uses it as it were a one-wheeled bicycle.

"Drew! Kip growls with rage. His pup loses balance and falls ashore, he utters a groan of pain.

Kip growls while he moves his paw for his face feeling completely angry because his son had been playing while he should have been training to be a great alpha.

"I told you not to play in this way, an alpha do not do tricks to be the mockery of the other wolves." Kip says completely angry. Drew is standing with the head and the ears in submissive position feeling completely sad.

Madyson is next to her father while she sees what happens.

"Dad… I…" Drew says looking at Kip. He does not know how to say to justify himself, he knows that his father does not like that he plays and have fun like some omega wolves, that is what he likes.

"Do not say nothing… go and trace somewhat interesting." Kip says with angry in the meantime he looks at his pup. Drew looks at his sister and she nods. Madyson joins on to her brother with the intention of helping him.

"This task only is for Drew, let him do it alone." Kip says looking at his daughter.

Madyson nods and he moves to position herself next to her father. The crestfallen Drew goes away to get inside between the trees.

Meanwhile Russel is with Ashley, she is seeking to teach him some tricks of omegas.

"Well… with a couple of Cranberries you can make a lot of things." Ashley says taking a couple of cranberries, she raises them with her tail to throw them on the air. Cranberries bounce while she moves her tail.

Russel looks with not much interest as his mother has fun with those fruits with great ability, she does it for several minutes until she stops before taking down her tail and placing them in front of her cub.

"Try it." Ashley says looking at her son. Russel looks the fruits in low spirits before taking them and placing them on his tail to try it. His tail begins to move and the purple fruits bounce on the air.

This is easy for him, but it does not entertain him. Russel takes down his tail and places the Cranberries in the ground.

"Mom… Can I go to walk a little?" Russel asks while he downs his ears with some sadness and boredom.

"Of course, always is necessary a break." Ashley says looking at her pup. She notices that he does not seem happy and a walk would perhaps encourages him. Russell looks content and he goes away toward the forest where he enters some minutes later.

He closes his eyes and raises his head to take a deep breathing, the aroma of the forest enters in his nose and he can perceive the particular aromas of the trees and animals.

His eyes open when he perceives Drew's aroma. He rapidly moves between the trees and he gets inside the grass while he crouches and follows the aroma regardless of seeing to where he goes.

He finally stops and jumps forward. Drew blurts out a shriek of surprise when his brother falls above him and both roll in the ground for some moments before stopping.

"Hi bro." Russel says while he is on Drew. He moves to let that his brother stands up. Drew gets up and shakes the dust of his body.

"Did you make this?" Russel asks while he sees a drawing in the ground. The cub laughs seeing that it is a drawing of a wolf riding a on a bear. Russell laughs at the thought of something so unnatural.

Drew moves his tail content seeing that his brother laughs by the drawing. Russel stops and raises his ears in alert.

"Did you feel that?" Russel asks looking at his brother. Drew shakes his head at the same time that his brother jumps inside the grass. Russell crouches and he begins to move between the grasses in a cautious way.

He permits that his sense of smell guided him while he changes of directions continuously until his objective is near. Russel gets ready and jumps forward to catch his prey, a yellow goose shouts with surprise when Russel falls on him.

"He is mine." Russel says while he holds the goose with his teeth. Drew appears from the grass and he joins his brother to secure the next dinner.

"Take it easy kiddo… I should not have offered myself like volunteered for this." The goose says looking with bother the two pups. They does not understand nothing at all and see that Humphrey and Kate and their cubs appears of behind some trees.

"Well Paddy… you should not have said that you would help us in what you can." Humphrey says coming closer while he laughs smoothly just like Kate.

"Release him, he is a friend." Kate says smiling and looking at Drew and Russel. The two pups obey and move to permit that Paddy sits and he rubs his wings.

"Well kids… Why your prey managed to escape?" Kate says looking at her pups.

They begin to stammer with discomfort while their parents expect an answer.

"When you are chasing a prey, you cannot get confident only in the sight and the sense of smell is necessary to go after an animal that is not in sight." Russel says while he sits and moves his tail slowly.

"That was right." Kate says surprised while he looks at Russel. He feels pleased to have given with the correct answer. At that moment the group sees that Kip gets close to them along with Madison.

"I guess that you found something interesting." Kip says proudly in the meantime he looks at Drew and next to Paddy. He goose gets surprised by the look of hunger of Kip.

"I am sorry, but this goose is not eaten." Paddy says standing up and taking flight while Kate and Humphrey laugh. Kip looks at them with surprise because they let the bird go.

"That one is Paddy, he is a good friend that was helping us with the training of the pups. He was the bait in order that our boys practice." Kate says looking at Kip.

He opens his eyes with surprise, but he understands the attitude of the goose, he did not feel intimidated being surrounded by wolves.

"But Russel was who caught him and he gave a correct answer of one alpha about the doings of hunting." Humphrey says looking at Russel with a smile. The pup moves his tail content.

Kip's eyes open with surprise and Drew can feel the look of deception of his father on him.

"Why didn't you respond it and why you did not you catch to Paddy? You know what you can do it." Kip asks frowning while he looks at Drew. The pup looks down shamefacedly.

"As far as I Can See, pups have the right of making a mistake." It says a feminine voice that originates of behind Kip. He sees over his shoulder and sees that his mother gets close to them.

"I still remember that time that I ordered you that you catch a rabbit and you returned stinking to skunk. He did not know how many baths you should take in order that you got rid of the smell." Lily says sitting beside Kip.

He rolls his eyes while the other ones burst into laughter. Kip looks at his mother and he decides not to get upset for that reason, he smiles a little and he enjoys the moment. After all he committed his errors in his learning.

"Where is Garth?" Kate asks looking at Lily.

"He is training the pups in the river, according to him they need to learn how to swim well before rains arrive." Lily says looking at Kate. She nods while he thinks that it is a good idea that pups develop their abilities of swimming in case of an accident.

Close to the sunset Kip leads his pups to his cave. They follow him in a line in silence, Drew and Russel are on the last in the line while Madyson is right behind her father.

Ashley is waiting in the entrance of the cave, she becomes happy seeing that her family returns.

Kip and Ashley nuzzle to each other a moment, she notices that her mate is somewhat tired and unhappy.

Ashley licks her pups and notices that the two boys have their ears down feeling bit sad.

"We have a fresh caribou to eat." Ashley says smiling and looking at the pups. A smile appears in the face of the she-wolf seeing that her children are happier than before.

They run to the cave's bottom and begin to pull out pieces of meat to eat them.

"What does it happen? Ashley asks licking Kip's face smoothly before nuzzling him.

"Training does not go very well." Kip says sighing with weariness and looking at the three pups asking himself, if he is committing some mistake with them.

"Come one, let's eat and we discuss it later." Ashley says looking at Kip. He nods and walks with Ashley to join at their pups in the dinner.

 **Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Candu, Salty, Hutch, Kate, Paddy, Lily and Garth are © Lionsgate**

 **Ashley, Kip, Drew, Russel, Madyson, Aden, Cindi, Darién, Sonnie are my characters**

 **Written by Janus Oberoth**


	5. Problems ahead

One hour later, the family finish the dinner, Ashley and Kip rest in the meantime they see as their cubs are playing. Madyson leaps over her brothers and knocks them down without a lot of effort.

Ashley laughs smoothly just like Kip. He moves his tail while he sees that his children recover and they strike back, he raises an eyebrow lightly when he sees that Russel does a fast motion to prevent that his sister catches him.

He crouches and rolls to escape of the danger zone. After playing for over an hour Kip sends the cubs off to bed, he sees that his three cubs slide through a hole in the right side of the main cave.

When the three cubs are out of view, he slides through a hole that is to the left side and he enters in the chamber that he shares with Ashley. She is leaning on her chest on the ground while she has her forepaws crossed and her head on them.

"Well… What is the problem?" Ashley asks while Kip sits ahead of her.

"Drew is failing in his training, today they had to try to ambush me, Madyson failed due a pair of errors, but she made it very well for a first time. I found Drew playing on a circular rock." Kip says sighing.

"He was moving back and forward the rock using paws his paws, I got angry and I sent him to find something interesting. But who managed to catch a so-called goose Paddy was Russel." Kip says looking at his mate.

"Oh my mother's and Humphrey's friend." Ashley says laughing smoothly while Kip nods.

"Apparently Kate and Humphrey asked to Paddy that he could be the prey of their cubs in order that they practice, but Russell was who caught Paddy even he gave a correct answer of alpha to one ask of Humphrey while Drew could not give that simple answer." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"Well… Russel at least made a good thing, he was not animate a lot with our omega's training." Ashley says looking at Kip, she sighs.

"Kip, they are just cubs, my brothers began to practice when they were older than our children." Ashley says looking at Kip.

"And both are dead." Kip says with discouragement.

"What do you mean?!" Ashley asks getting up and growling with distaste. Kip gets surprised and swallows hard seeing that he had played a sensible subject and he made a mistake.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention." Kip says looking at Ashley with remorse. She decreases the intensity of her growling and she leans again, but looks at her mate with distaste.

"Did you ever consider? That maybe… Drew is not an alpha." Ashley says looking at Kip with attention. He gets surprised and denies it with his head.

"Of course he is an alpha, he has the necessary ability; you should have seen as he kept well-balanced on that rock, he was moving his legs with a lot of coordination." Kip says with firmness because he knows that that is a little hard.

"It seems that it makes you pride." Ashley says smiling smoothly and looking at Kip. He opens his eyes with surprise and does not know how to respond in front of that, he internally feels some pride, but Drew was doing something that should not make an Alpha.

"If the problem is Drew… perhaps you should try to focus more on him, an exclusive training could improve his ability. As Madyson is doing it very well you can give her the day off, and that way perhaps Drew and Madyson will be at the same level of training with some hard work." Ashley says looking at Kip.

"That seems a good idea." Kip says thinking that Ashley is right. Having Drew under a constant supervision would be a good thing to prevent that he loses his attention."

"And you could teach to Russel too, he seems to be interested in these things." Ashley says looking at Kip.

"I do not think that it would work, Drew perhaps would try to play around with his brother before putting attention in his lessons." Kip says looking at Ashley. She frowns but says absolutely nothing.

Both finishes the conversation and they fall asleep side by side. A couple of hours Kip wakes up and moves ears from to a side to other one at the same time that he breathes deeply. He needs not to open the eyes to know that a dozen of little paws enter in the chamber.

Kip opens his left eye and sees that the three cubs are sitting near.

"What happens?" Kip asks yawning lightly and looking at the three cubs.

Drew rubs his right forepaw with discomfort while his ears are in submissive position.

"I had a nightmare… a giant bear broke branches while he tried enter the cave and…" Drew says shamefacedly in the meantime he looks at his father.

"And we listen sounds out of the cave…" Russel says looking at his sister and next to his father.

Kip sees that Madyson and her brothers are scared completely, he hears that in the exterior of the cave branches crashes against each other due the wind.

"Ok…" Kip says stretching himself and opening his legs. The three cubs rapidly approach to their father and they lean backwards using Kip's body as a pillow.

Kip curled to cover the cubs with his long and thick tail. Drew makes himself comfortable while he seizes the tail of his father to cover himself better before closing his eyes.

Kip watches them a moment and smiles before closing his eyes. The three cubs are sure in their own chamber, but a nightmare is a nightmare. Like any cub the three look for the protection with their parents and Kip under no eventuality would leave his pups defenseless, he will protect them with all his force and courage.

On the next day to midafternoon Kip and Drew are practicing close to a hill.

Kip moves constant from a side to other one in order that his cub tries to analyze his motions and he tries to catch him.

Drew follows with the look his father's motions, he jumps time after time trying to catch him.

"Come one… concentrate on the motion the muscles of my legs, when I am going to move on one side, there is a light change in them, it indicates where I will move." Kip says while he looks at his cub.

Drew looks at his father with attention, but a strange sound catches his attention and he raises the head to look around. The sound gets close to them and suddenly a tree trunk passes over his head and the head of his father.

"Wow What's that?" Drew asks looking with fascination at that strange scene, he sees with eyes completely opened like Salty and his friends omegas are driving the trunk that slides down the hill raising some dust.

Three omegas howl with emotion and joy while the trunk moves from side to side.

"It is just couple of omegas playing." Kip responds with distaste because they had perturbed the training of his cub.

"Let's continue." Kip says again while he begins to jump randomly from side to other side. Drew tries to continue with the training, but his mind was at play that he had seen.

It seems very fun and he wanted to try it. His leaps fail time after time while he is completely absent-minded. Kip notices this and he gets angry seeing that Drew only practically jumps anywhere without trying to catch him.

Kip stops while he is upset when he knows that his son does not have his mind in training, but he suddenly sees that a wolf comes on running from the side opposed of the valley.

"Kip some wolves entered in the east part of our territory." The wolf says looking at Kip.

"Stay here!" Kip says while he starts running next to another wolf. Meanwhile at the other end of the valley Madyson is close to Russel. She moves two branches in different directions.

From the branches hang threads from old ropes. In their extremes there are two rabbit furs that had been devoured some time ago. Madyson takes her time to move a branch or another one randomly.

Russel looks at the rabbit furs he leaps over them each time that both furs move. He looks to his sister to try reading her motions and anticipate to what she is going to do.

Madyson is close to move the right branch and sees that her brother already is on the air. He becomes abler each time, she had been helping him to train. They had chosen this place as their secret place because their father cannot see them here.

Russel and Madyson stop the training and they raise their ears in alert.

"Did you feel that?" Russel asks looking at his sister. She nods while she meets with her brother and they tune her senses getting ready for anything. They give a jump backwards when of the grass a black wolf goes out jumping and he almost catches them.

"Well… well… What do we have here?" The wolf says looking at the cubs with a smile. Russel listens to two malicious grins come from the grass, the two cubs see that other two gray wolves burst through the grass and they join their friend.

Both wolves seem brothers because they look similar.

"I thinks that we have two snacks." A gray wolf says looking at the other two wolves while he licks his mouth.

"We will have to divide them." The other wolf he says while he looks at his brother. He nods while the three wolves get close to the two pups. Russel and Madyson move back slowly in the meantime they see as the three wolves show their teeth.

Madyson knows that they are in real trouble, fight against three adult wolves is something for what she neither Russel are ready. The black wolf gives a jump toward them and he receives a scratch in the eyes from Russel.

The wolf howls in pain and he covers his right eye while he growls with hate the two pup that move back more.

"I will take that runt, the girl is for you two." The black wolf says looking at his friends. They nod and they are poised to attack, Russel rapidly gets himself in front of his sister and keeps moving back slowly while he pushed to his sister.

Perhaps with a small opportunity, his sister would manage to escape, if he manages to attract the attention of the enemies. Madyson has also her own plan to make a try to escape, she rubs her forepaw on the ground feeling the dust below her small pads.

She thinks about blinding the wolves using dust and that way trying a fast escape. They are little and perhaps they will find a place where hiding. But time of thinking finishes when the black wolf jumps over them.

The wolf suddenly flies through the air and falls to the ground growling of pain.

"Dad!" Madyson says to see that her father is ahead of them. Kip moves his side from a side to other side while he confronts the three wolves. He with his hind right hind paw pushes back his cubs to maintain them out of the danger zone.

Russel's and Madyson's bodies roll for some moments until they stop and get up rapidly. Both jump behind a rock and look over it.

Madyson sees that her father does not move while the three wolves surround him. Kip moves his eyes analyzing the three aggressors, the two gray wolves attack to Kip at the same time that the black wolf attacks too.

Kip jumps forward and he use his two hind legs to give a kick to each one of the gray wolves and he attacks the black wolf by surprise closing his mouth around the neck of the wolf.

Madyson and Russel tremble when Kip uses a motion of whip and the body of the wolf hits the land and a crushing sound is heard at the moment that the wolf's neck breaks.

Russel sees that his father throws the wolf in front of their friends. They growl with more force and prepare to attack again, they run to attack Kip. The three wolves get engaged in a fight, but Kip has the advantage.

He bites the leg of the gray wolf that is at his right and he throws him against a rock, the body of the wolf hits the rock and he screams in pain when his body falls on the dusty floor. Kip attacks the other wolf giving him a hit in the face and throwing him to the floor.

The moment of disorientation of the wolf is used by Kip that closes his mouth around the neck of the wolf. Madyson looks as the body of the wolf trembles and moans with pain while he pulls to try to get loose.

Kip does not stop and bites with more force before doing a twinkle to break enemy neck. A crushing sound is heard the moment that the inert body of the wolf is hanging from the mouth of Kip.

He just opens his mouth and the lifeless body falls raising dust, the two cubs look with surprise at their father. They knew that as each alpha, their father is trained in combat, but in their short life both never saw him fighting.

Kip puts his attention in the last wolf, he limps while his leg is bleeding, and his blood left some trails in the ground while he tries to escape, but does not go far away when Kip caught him and he throws it against the ground.

"Which is your pack?!" Kip asks growling in a rage in the meantime he looks at the wolf that moves back. Kip does not expect a second more before catching the wolf for the back and whipping him against the ground repeatedly.

Pups see that the body hits the ground repeatedly and raise a great cloud of dust, Kip stops after some moments and releases the wolf. Blood threads drip from the head of the enemy.

"Answer me and I will make your death be faster and painless." Kip says while the enemy pants and moans with pain.

"Southern river… pack." The wolf says panting while he has a closed eye due to the beating. Kip says absolutely nothing and with a twinkle he tears the wolf's throat.

Blood gushes out and stains Kip's face. Madyson sees that the red blood drips of the chin of her father and one half of his face is stained too. The two cubs go out of behind the rock and they come closer slowly.

"Dad…" Russel says while he looks at his father. He sees that his father has closed eyes and opens them. The two cubs look with fear that the look of their father, it demonstrates anger, a great anger.

"What you two were they doing here?! I told you that should not get close to the pack's borders." Kip grunts ferociously in the meantime he looks at the two cubs.

They had been close to die by disobey him. The two cubs stammer and do not know how to say, but Kip looks at the two furs of rabbit thrown at the side of a rock and also notices the white hairs in the forepaws of Kip.

"Ashley… that is an instrument for training and no a toy… you know how difficult it is tying some strings, in addition to lose time instead of practicing!" Kip says looking at his daughter with complete anger.

She moves back a little with fear and downs her look while two tears take shape in her eyes. His father never had shouted to her in this way.

"Dad…I…" Russel says looking at his father. He tries to look for an excuse to take off his sister the responsibility of this.

"Russel… you must understand that you are one omega and that is not going to change!" Kip says while he growls smoothly thinking that this had gone too far. The rules in the pack cannot change just because you want it.

Russel downs his head while one tear takes shape in his right eye. Kip listens to steps that rapidly come closer, he sees that two wolves get close to him. They are Candu and Hutch.

The two wolves see the dead wolves and they stop in front of Kip.

"Kip… all frontiers are free, there are no signs of intruders." Candu says looking at Kip. He growls when he sees to his around and sees the dead enemies.

"Who was in charge of the guard of was the frontier?!" Kip asks looking at the two alpha wolves.

"Zach." Hutch responds looking at Kip. He growls with force and anger while he starts to walk from side to side. Zach is a new wolf in the pack.

"I will deal with him, now gather all alfas, we need a meeting to see how to deal with these bastards!" Kip says looking at the two alpha wolves. Hutch and Candu nod and rapidly they begin to run towards the center of the valley to gather the wolves.

Kip makes his cubs a grimace and starts to walk, the two cubs begin to follow to his father. The group remains in silence while they walk moving between the trees and shrubs.

When the group goes deeply into the territory, Kip stops.

"Return to the cave with your mother and do not get out the track anytime." Kip says looking at the two cubs.

They walk slowly heading to the den, Kip watches them a moment before going to look for Drew.

He feels worried by his cub, this incursion could have been dangerous. Kip walks to attain the point where his son was, but he does not find him there.

Immediately Kip gets worried because he instructed Drew to stay into that place, Kip begins to sniff the ground and searching the trail of his cub.

In a few moments later Drew's aroma gets to Kip's nose, he begins to move slowly without losing track of his cub. Kip's paws push aside the grass while he begins to climb a hill.

"What the hell is he doing by here?" Kip asks himself while he perceives that the trail becomes stronger, he is coming closer. In addition to the trail of Drew, there are other aromas of known wolves.

Kip listens some laugh of wolves that come from the top of the hill. He makes it to the top after some moments and his eyes open when he sees that Salty, Shakey and Mooch are sitting on a bark of trunk.

Drew is behind them, he is sitting while he is completely thrilled and moves his tail while he grabs by the thresholds of the bark.

"Drew get down from there… now! Kip shouts with rage seeing his cub seated in the trunk.

Drew jumps with scare listening as his father shouts his name. He rapidly gets out of the trunk and looks at his father, he looks with rage in the eyes.

"Dad… I… just…" Drew says while his father looks at him. He had seen as the omegas were taking the bark to the top of the hill, so he wanted to join in the game and they had not put an objection.

"I never want to look you again seated in a trunk. Did you understand?!" Kip asks growling and looking at the cub. Drew nods smoothly in the meantime he looks directly to the ground to avoid looking at his father.

Drew feels sad while his eyes get wet.

"Take it easy Kip. This is not something so serious." Salty says while comes closer next to the other omegas wolves.

"Shut up!" Kip says growling and showing the teeth to three omegas that stop cold and move back some steps.

"Let's go." Kip says growling and looking at Drew at the moment of starting to walk and descending the hill. Drew says absolutely nothing and starts to walk behind his father.

 **Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Candu, Salty, Hutch, Kate, Paddy, Lily and Garth are © Lionsgate**

 **Ashley, Kip, Drew, Russel, Madyson, Aden, Cindi, Darién, Sonnie are my characters**

 **Written by Janus Oberoth**


	6. Crisis

Kip and Drew are walking in silence slowly, the pup feels sad while tears form in his eyes, he sees that his father still growls smoothly. Kip's mind is filled with worry fills and anger.

Both get to their den after some minutes, Drew sees that his brothers are close to his mother, she licks their faces cleaning some tears that slide from their wet eyes.

Ashley gets close to Drew and licks his face affectionately.

"What happened?" Ashley asks looking at Kip. He growls while he sees the three cubs.

"Did they tell you that they were doing?" Kip asks looking at the three cubs that sniffle at the same time that they clean the tears of their eyes.

"Outsider wolves got into our territory." Ashley says while she cleans up the tears of her pups with her paws. She had listened of the attack when Madyson and Russel returned.

"Madyson and Russel were in borders of the territory, she was using one of the rabbit skins to train Russel, if I would arrived there one second later…" Kip says looking at the two pups.

They notice their mother's anger, but she also is concerned for them.

"They already understood it." Ashley says looking at her puppies and trying to calm them a little drying their tears. Ashley looks as her mate walks from one side to the other puffing with anger.

"No they didn't. Madyson you cannot lose your time in that way. Russell, you are one omega and nothing is going to change that." Kip says looking at his pups that begin to cry.

"Drew, I never want to see you in a trunk again, the clowning things of omegas are not what an Alpha makes." Kip says looking at his son that also begins to cry. Kip gets surprised when Ashley turns over and growls at him with anger.

"Clowning? You believe that we the omegas only do clowning?" Ashley asks growling and getting close to Kip. He looks at her with complete surprise when she uses one claw to pinch his chest with exasperation.

"Omegas we do not make clowning… like you we also we have duties, our duty is keeping the joy in the pack and cheer up to the glorified alphas after a failed hunt." Ashley says looking directly to eyes at Kip.

He growls with anger because he cannot believe that she be talking to him about disrespectful way and defying his authority.

"And I remember clearly how much you enjoyed using the trunk, and that was in our first date." Ashley says looking at his mate with anger. The eyes of the pups open with surprise and look at their father.

"That was when he was a young fool." Kip says in the meantime he growls.

"And you have not changed much since that time." Ashley says growling and raising her ears.

Kip gets surprised and feels that his anger grows each time in front the challenge of his authority, both growl to each other with rage, somebody suddenly clears his throat.

Ashley and Kip see that Humphrey and Garth are standing in the entrance of the cave.

"Kip, all the alpha already is assembled." Garth says looking at Kip. He nods and growls giving a last look to his mate, she growls at him. Kip gets out of the cave and starts to walk among Humphrey and Garth.

"Kip… if you hurt to Ashley, you will regret it." Garth says in casual and serious voice. Kip gets surprised for this reason and makes a grimace of disdain without feeling intimidated by the threat, Garth is not rival for him.

"And a double beating is not pleasing." Humphrey says doing a funny grimace to Kip. He opens his eyes and this time swallows hard. Humphrey is a strong wolf, Kip knows that with certainty the most experienced wolf would mop the floor with him in a fight.

The three wolves get to the center of the valley where Alpha are assembled in a circle.

"Zach Where were you?!" Kip says while he comes closer to the wolf that trembles with fear. Kip with one punch knocks down the wolf that complains by pain while Kip is standing next to him.

"Enough Kip." Lily says looking at her son. He watches her a moment before moving and sitting.

Zach has difficulties getting up feeling pain and as three check marks in his face bleed.

"Do we know something about that wolves?" Tony asks looking at the other Alphas.

"They are the Southern river pack." Kip says growling with distaste remembering those three enemies.

"I think that also they make themselves called the rippers although, but they are just a group of violent hired assassins." Eve says looking at her mate, he nods. They like each Alfa pay attention to the other packs that live close in the park.

Some are big and other little small, there are pacific ones and few others violent.

"They are not a big danger in battle, otherwise they already would have attacked with a number that surpasses us in great quantity. Each pack around us knows that it is not intelligent to challenge us... but… " Humphrey says looking at the wolves of the clan that nods.

"Let's search to destroy them." Kip says interrupting Humphrey. Garth denies it with the head and Kip growls with distaste because this seem a coward thing.

"Pursuit them will diminish our number, and as Humphrey said they are not a danger for us the adult wolves but for the pups…" Garth says seriously in his voice.

Kip's eyes open with complete surprise and his heart accelerates thinking that his children could be the targets of the enemies.

"Leaving a hole at our defenses to pursue them would be dangerous, we should increment patrolling and that pups only can move freely in the central part and more protected part of our territory. The frontiers will be completely forbidden for them." Lily says looking to each one of the wolves.

Kip and the other ones nod demonstrating their conformity with this measure. The meeting lasts for one more hour before the alpha separate to heading for her dens.

Kip walks in silence until he gets to his home and enters in the cave.

He slides in his chamber by the hole and sees that Ashley this reclining and her body curled on itself. Kip comes closer and he leans next to her, Ashley moves away a little and Kip growls with distaste.

He moves to the other side of the chamber and to let himself fall on the ground, he curls his body while he feels angry.

The next days are difficult for all the wolves of the unified clan, patrolling had doubled making that a lot of wolves feel discomfort. They all know that it is the necessary measure.

But pups feels as prisoner in their own home, in each point there is an adult that keeps watch and controls them. Drew feels annoying for this reason, his games are practically non-existent, the meeting of pups are limited to not to attract the attention of the enemies.

After midafternoon Drew had gotten tired of playing with his brothers under the supervision of his parents, his father rendered a lot of attention to them and that was something asphyxiating. He puffs with distaste while he sees as clouds move the sky and they begin to come together to cover the sky.

The pup walks on the place trying looking for a solitary place to play, he climbs one of the hill in the center of the valley. From the top Drew sees all that surrounds the territory of the clan.

Waterfalls feed the rivers that go deep into park and that give birth to the trees, stoppages and animals run here and there. His look goes over the place and feel as a light breeze stirs his fur.

Something suddenly catches his interest, there is a tree's empty trunk. Drew looks excited at the trunk, it is tall and perfect to slide on it.

Drew looks at the surroundings and sees nobody, if his father does not learn about it, there will be no problems. The pup begins to push the trunk, he growls because it is a weigh object for him.

After some minutes the trunk is in the correct position, Drew feels anxious and his tail moves rapidly excited. The cub pushes the trunk and at one bound he gets climbs in it.

The trunk begins to move downhill at high speed. Drew feels as air hits his face, his heart beats while the trunk goes down in a straight line. The pup has fun and gives howls of joy when the trunk gives jumps when going by a rock.

His forepaws hold the borders to keep himself in the trunk, but joy turns into fear when the trunk begins to hit rocks that he finds on the way.

Drew tries to control the trunk as he had seen with Shakey and the other omegas, but rapidly understands that the trunk is very large for him and for as much near-impossible to control.

"¡Help!" Drew shouts while the trunk hits a rock and is going in circles uncontrollably before continuing moving downhill. A shrub suddenly moves and Kip appears jumping over it.

"¡Dad…!" Drew shouts looking at Kip. He rapidly runs after the trunk jumping on obstacles on his way. Kip pants and his heart pumps rapidly taking blood to his extremities that move rapidly.

Drew turns over and sees to his father, he runs after the trunk, Kip gives a jump and bites the trailing edge of the trunk with force and tries to stop it, but the latewood splinters and breaks under the strong pressure of jaw of Kip.

He trips and falls to the ground to roll a couple of times before getting up, Kip reacts when he listen a new scream of terror of his cub. The alpha wolf begins to run rapidly and to use all his force.

Drew sees that his father runs besides to the trunk a one meter from it, the cub shouts for help when he sees the ravine that it is to some meters.

Kip uses all his forces to gain advantage over the trunk that descends rapidly. The alpha wolf finally achieves it and turns right to jump on the air over the trunk and rapidly takes his cub by the nape and take him out of the trunk.

Both fall ashore and roll side by side, Kip throws Drew into some shrubs while he extends his claws to nail them down in the ground, his body slips on the hill. His body decelerates and half part of it is hanging in the vacuum.

Kip growls while he fastens with force and the trunk passes near him before falling in the ravine. Kip holds a limb of a tree to hold himself, Drew goes out from among the shrubs and sees what happens.

"¡Dad…!" Drew says while he runs towards his father and he tries to help him. The cub pulls with all his force while Kip pushes forward his body using his hind legs.

After some moments Kip finally manages to crawl out of danger.

"¡What happens to you?!" I ordered that you cannot use one." Kip shouts in a rage and anger at the cub that shrinks back in fear by the fury of his father.

"This… is enough, I do not have another alternative to give you a lesson that you do not forget never." Kip says taking his cub by the scruff of the neck charging him to walk away from there.

Drew trembles with fear while he hangs from the mouth of his father, he knows that his father is very angry as he never had seen it. The respiration of Kip is accelerated while he puffs with distaste being heading for the central part of the territory of the clan. Around twenty minutes later the wolves that are reunited in that place see as Kip appears carrying Drew that whines with fear. Between the wolves that are there the two brothers of the pup in addition to their grandparents.

Kip drops his son to the ground and goes away a couple of meters, Drew looks as his father gets close to a close rock to take a branch of a tree. The eyes of the cub and the other wolves open completely to the understanding what happens.

"Dad I… am sorry…" Drew says while he shrinks back in fear. He knew that this punishment was one of the hardest for any wolf. A urine river is visible between the legs of the pup that shrinks.

"Kip this… is… you cannot." Winston says going out from among the multitude to get close to the wolf that gets ready.

"¡Each wolf knows his place and the consequences of disobeying an order!"Kip says growling and showing the teeth to the leader of the pack, he gets surprised.

"Thirty will be your punishment: Kip says while he catches the branch and moves himself go get in position while everyone contain the breath without knowing what to do. Kip is an alpha and the pup's father who decides his punishment.

All wolves are completely surprised and alarmed, challenging the authority of an alpha leader is something that is not well seen because a challenge usually leads to events that can create big internal problems in the pack.

Nobody can articulate a word more when Kip with a fast motion makes that the branch moves rapidly in air and a unique heard is listened when it hits its target.

The little cub surprisingly feels nothing in spite of knowing that what would happen, but a growl of pain over him makes that he open his eyes. When he raises his look he sees with surprise that his mother is over him.

Ashley feels as the whole check mark left by the branch burns with a great pain.

"What do you think that are you doing?" Ashley asks moaning with pain while she looks over the top of her shoulder toward Kip.

"What I should make, now move!" Kip says while he prepares to go on with the punishment.

"If that is you must do is OK, I just take a sunbath in my favorite place." Ashley says looking at Kip, he gets surprised and growling he gives a new blow. The sounds of lashes are heard in the meantime wolves around them look in silence and total commotion what happens.

Ashley does not move and tears run down from her eyes with each blow, her meat burns with pain, she pants and clenches the teeth without looking at her son. She refuses to frighten more to the pup showing the true pain that she feels.

Ashley's tail moves to cover the pup better, if she feels a great pain, a hit of the tip of the branch on Drew could be painful and dangerous for the cub.

Kip does not stop while he moves his snout, his concentration is completely focused in applying the punishment no matter that his objective was safe from the hits than produce injuries that stain with blood of the she-wolf's fur.

Blows finally stop when each wolf counts thirty lashes, Ashley uses his nose to push Drew outside.

When the pup is ahead of her, Ashley feels that her body loses its force and she falls on the land.

The marks left by the blows are visible due the blood that covers them, Madyson and Russel get close to his mother whining when they see that she is badly injured. Drew does the same thing and Ashley licks them with affection to calm them.

Winston and Eve help the Ashley to get up, the two alpha accompany Ashley toward her den.

Wolves make way for Ashley that limps and that moans with pain with each step that she does.

The three pups follow to their mother, when the group disappears Garth and Kate leap over Kip to attack him. The wolf moves to avoid the attack with certain facility, but a forepaw rapidly closes around his throat and squeezes with force.

Kip looks at Humphrey that looks at him in a rage.

"Little rascal." Humphrey says while he continues squeezing with force. Kip pants and tries to take a breath at the same time that he tries to get free of the grasp with a kick. The kick is intercepted by the other forepaw of Humphrey.

"Release him, Humphrey." Lily says while Kip moans with pain. The grasp around the throat of Kip slacks down and the body of the wolf falls, Kip falls seated and pants taking a breath.

A strong slap suddenly throws him down, Kip looks up and sees as her mother is before him. She has still her forepaw raised on the air, Lily does not need to say one word because Kip can read everything in her eyes.

Its mother's eyes reflect rage and disappointment, Kip feels as the marks left by the claws of his mother begin to bleed. Lily turns over and without saying nothing begin to walk away, the other wolves one by one move and leave Kip alone.


	7. Decisions and revelations

Ashley walks limping next to Winston and Eve, her pups walk at her side, and the way is long because she is hurt. When they finally arrive to the cave Ashley leans on her chest on the floor to rest and to recover.

"Would you like something to eat?" Eve asks looking at the pups. She notices that pups are worried. Drew nods while some tears begin to form on his eyes.

The little pup feels completely guilty for what happens, Eve gets out of the cave next to Winston. Madyson and Russel also feel that their eyes get wet, for them this was the first great fight of their parents.

"Everything is OK." Ashley says catching her three pups and licking their faces to calm them. She licks slowly to calm the pups while she tries not to moan with pain by her injuries.

After some moments she sees that Humphrey enters in the cave next to Kate and her grandparents, Humphrey charges in his mouth a fish while Kate charges in her mouth a plastic bowl.

She had found many in the park of Jasper, the durability of these things was the best and very useful for Kate and other wolves.

Winston and Eve give pieces of meat to the pups, the two old alpha see to Kate a moment.

The three exchange looks, Winston nods and with his mate he gets out of the cave.

"Your mother needs to get some rest. Why you don't go to eat at your chamber?" Kate asks looking at the three pups. They watch her a moment and nod lightly while they take their pieces of meat.

Drew leads to his brothers that enter in the next chamber.

Kate puts her right forepaw into the bowl and takes out a greenish and sticky substance.

She begins to apply it on the injuries of her daughter, Ashley moans with pain when her injuries burn at the moment that they get covered by that liquid.

The she-wolf knows that it is something that helps her recover faster and avoiding infections in her injuries.

"Mom… Did I make a mistake taking Kip as my mate?" Ashley asks while she closes her eyes and sighs with pain. The pain in her injuries is not durable and difficult to bear as the pain in her hearth.

"No… I do not believe that you made a mistake, the love that both feel is clearly visible." Kate says while he applies more of the substance on the injuries of her daughter. She growls smoothly.

"He is confused." Humphrey says looking at Ashley, she looks at him.

"Kip is an alpha and he was raised as such, his main duty is taking care of the pack, which implies the training of the alpha futures, including your pups." Humphrey says looking at the Ashley.

"Is this due to Drew and Russel?" Ashley asks looking at her mother. She nods quietly.

"Mainly Drew, Kip only sees Drew's potential as alpha. That is somewhat clearly visible, but he does not understand his attitudes. For Kip, Drew is an alpha and he should train hard to become leader without matter nothing else." Kate says at the moment of finishing to apply the substance to her daughter's injuries.

"But he has not realized that an alpha without the heart to be it is very dangerous for a pack. Drew is an alpha, but does not have the spirit of one; it is something that Kip does not understand." Humphrey says looking at Ashley.

"He has not seen Russel's potential, one omega can become an alpha with effort, if he has courage and strength to make it." Humphrey says while he raises his right front leg and shows his claws.

"I was one omega, but I was compelled to change and I like it as I am. I changed to adapt to the challenges and I no longer can turn back." Humphrey says looking at the girl.

"I loved as you were before." Kate says looking at Humphrey, he smiles on her softly because he knows that it is truth. But things already cannot go back to that point, his body and mind are not omega anymore.

"What must I do?" Ashley asks having trouble getting up and growling lightly by the pain that she feels in her different injuries.

"The division of omegas and alphas became established principally for this reason, two alphas have alpha children and they know how to bring them up, two omegas have pups that also are omegas, but an alpha and one omega can procreate pups with different tendencies and creating conflict." Humphrey says looking at Kate's daughter with attention.

"You and Kip should find the answer that is better to your family." Kate says looking at her daughter with a maternal countenance. Ashley looks down and she knows that her mother is right.

She and Kip should watch over happiness and future of their pups.

Kip walks through the trees while water drips of his wet fur, the rain is intense. It have passed a couple of hours from the incident with Drew, now the alpha wolf cannot avoid feeling the whole weight of the fault on his shoulders.

The valley lights up and a thunder is heard the moment that Kip goes out from among the trees, the wind is blowing and stirs Kip's fur. He puts his attention in a cave.

The wolf climbs the hill while more rays fall in the valley, when Kip gets to entrance of the haunt, he falls to the floor and Garth is on him He is growling and showing his teeth.

Garth takes Kip by the scruff of the neck and whips him against the ground a couple of times without that Kip moves or resist to the assault.

"It is enough Garth." Lily says when she gets out of the inside of her den. Garth releases Kip and growls with distaste to the young wolf. Kip stands up slowly without feeling tempers of getting up.

The first thing that sees is the look of disappointment and angry of his mother. Lily looks at him with those beautiful eyes that also can reflect a fury that can scary to any wolf.

"I never thought that I could wait for this from you." Lily says while she looks Kip right in the eye.

"I know… using that punishment with a pup… I… do not know what to do." Kip says while he looks down shamefacedly. His acts had hurt not just to Ashley, his mate it also had hurt to his pups.

Garth's look becomes soft seeing that the wolf is completely confused and repentant.

"I do not know how the things got to this, I knew that fatherhood would represent a challenge and I have committed several mistakes that had hurt to who I love most." Kip says while he closes his eyes feeling a great pain in his heart.

"Kip… I educated you as an alpha and you never knew to one omega until you saw Ashley, for that reason it is difficult for you to understand her way to be, besides you have a big problem on your paws because you are the next leader of the pack and you must protect it." Lily says looking at her son, he looks up to see her.

"I guess that Drew's and Russell's attitude has you worried and confused, much more because you are their father." Lily says.

Kip nods quietly.

"You should have realized that drew does not have the heart of an alpha." Garth says looking at Kip.

"But he has the ability of one, I have seen it when he plays his games." Kip says looking at his mother and Garth.

"It is true, but his spirit is of one omega, and that is not bad. Russell on the other hand wants to be an alpha." Garth says looking at Kip. He shakes his head, feeling more confused because they all were able to see what he could not see.

"But the pack." Kip says while he looks at his mother and Garth.

"Kip, one omega is so important in a pack like an alpha, you do not know one complete. If you see them with another perspective you would get surprised." Lily says looking at her son that gets surprised for those words.

Kip always thought that his mother did not tolerate omegas easiness, she taught him that only the strong survive and the weak die unavoidably.

"Omegas can be as fierce, hard and competent as an alpha when they are under pressure and with their lives in risk." Garth says looking at Kip attentively and doing a friendly face.

"Besides one omega can change." Garth mentions while he sees Lily. Kip looks at his mother attentively and understands those words well. She had been a weak and inexperienced omega, but now no wolf dares to play with her.

"What must I do? What about the things that I did?" Kip says while his tempers are held in low esteem.

"The First Thing is that you find a way to forgive yourself before Ashley makes it, and about the pups, you two must decide because you are their parents. Parents are not perfect, always make mistakes." Garth says looking at Kip.

He sees that his mother nods.

Kip closes his eyes and sighs before reopening his eyes and trying taking a correct decision.

The next days are difficult for Drew and his siblings, his father did not return and his mother was sleeping alone in her chamber. The trainings for each one were suspended, Ashley could not teach the tactics of alphas to Drew and Madyson besides she did not have the desire to teach Russel.

A week later, Drew walks silently to the north border of the territory, since the incident with his parents the patrols had relaxed a little and that is useful for the pup.

Drew in his heart feels completely guilty of what happened. During dinner he had listened to his mother's conversation with his grandparents.

Everything suggest that it is his fault, he cannot be the wolf that his pack needs, that means that if he stays he just would bring problems and pain on his pack. In spite of his age and his heart of omega, Drew knows how to bring complications on the pack and his family is something that no wolf should make.

So a wolf that is of no use should look for another place, now that his destiny is out of the territory is unknown, his paws steps on a sprig that breaks for pressure.

"Walking in that way only reveals your position." His brother's voice says from behind.

Drew turns over and sees that his brother is standing on a rock. Russel at one bound gets down from the rock and he positions himself next to his brother.

"Let's do it together." Russel says.

"But I am leaving the pack." Drew says while he thinks that it is best for everyone. The pack will be much better without him, the problems that he would cause would be serious if he stays.

"Well two are better than one neither I have a lot of future here." Russel says looking at his brother. Drew gets surprised and nods, he does not want to be alone, and his brother does not want to cause more problems either.

Drew and Russel look at each other while both smile before beginning a new adventure, their paws cross the frontiers of the clan.

While Kip is near the central waterfall, he furtively looks over a thicket that is in the right side of the waterfall, Ashley is drinking water.

Kip does not know how to come closer, what he had done is unpardonable. His heart of alpha feels fear, something that never he felt in his life with such intensity.

"When you spy on me, you do not keep your own rules of alpha, you are too evident." Ashley says while she sees the thicket that hides Kip. He opens his eyes with surprise and goes out of behind the thicket.

Ashley looks as her mate comes closer, her ears are glue to his head with the low look and the tail also shows his state of mind. The she-wolf raises an eyebrow seeing for the first time to Kip in such a submissive position.

Kip stops tightly in front of Ashley looking directly to the ground.

"I..." Kip says while he looks at Ashley with eyes that reflect fault and repentance.

Both look at each other some moments without saying a word in the meantime a softly breeze that he crosses by the valley stirs their fur.

"What I made does not have forgives, if you want you can... making what you consider fair." Kip says while he looks at a branch that is near. He is willing to make what is necessary to repay his mate.

"No Kip… I will not make that." Ashley says looking at her mate.

"I know that you are confused and that is something that is comprehensible under the circumstances, I also would be it, but we should solve this for the sake of our pups." Ashley says looking at Kip.

"I know… it is the moment of deciding." Kip says taking a deep breathing and looking at Ashley. She nods, this conversation would define a lot of things in their family.

Drew walks next to his brother evading the trees, his senses get alert when he is in open field. Both expect to be able to get to some human road or a transportation that they can use.

In the stories of their grandparents they had listened from Humphrey and Kate how they had been taken to another park, so that one could be a good place to start.

Russel suddenly stops when his ears notices something, he gets alert and his brother notices it. Drew also puts on in alert. Russel takes his brother's paw and pulls him to try hiding behind a rock.

They hide behind the rock and with calm see over it, they see a wolf of black fur that comes closer sniffing the ground. He had clearly perceived their aroma.

"Well... little appetizers now you are mine." The wolf says while he licks his mouth.

The black wolf smiles maliciously before leaping over the rock and trying catching the two pups with his forepaws, but both escape with a jump toward back.

Russel looks back and sees a short tree pine, it has the height of an adult wolf. Drew notices that his brother makes a grimace, he understands and he gets ready for the next movement.

The wolf growls and passes over the rock with calm before jumps forward to catch the two pups Russel rapidly gives a scratch of a claw in the eyes of the wolf while Drew jumps and seizes the tip of the pine to bend it and using the effect of whip.

The pine rapidly moves to recover his form and beats the wolf that still has eyes covered by the attack on his eyes. Drew sees that the wolf falls ashore dazed by the strong blow.

"Run." Russel says while he looks at his brother. The two pups start running and looking for the way of fleeing or finding a place where hiding. They know that the other enemies soon will be chasing them.

"Well... that is what we will make." Ashley says while she looks at Kip. They had had a serious discussion about what would happen to their family. Each one put his arguments and counterarguments.

"You do not seem happy." Ashley says looking at Kip. She can notice that he does not seem animate by the decisions that they had taken.

"I agree with what we done, it is just that heart he says that it is OK, but my head says something else." Kip says while he avoids his mate's look. In his inside he knows that it is the correct thing, but all his teachings had being shaken by the last events.

"I know that this is hard to figure out for you, I was not used to understand the alpha fully, but at your side I managed to understand them better. You always think and look for the best for the pack, but sacrifice a lot to achieve it." Ashley says while she looks at Kip.

Kip looks at Ashley and nods lightly. The leadership of alpha is always a big weight for the good of every wolf.

"Like alpha of our family also you look for the best for us, but to achieve that we should make it side by side." Ashley says while he licks Kip's face slowly.

She smiles smoothly, Kip gets surprised a little and nods with more decision that their decisions would be the correct for his family.

Kip sees that Ashley looks behind him, Kip turns over and sees that Garth comes rapidly on running.

"Kip, Ashley" Garth says while he takes a breath the moment that he stops in front of the two wolves.

"Drew and Russel are not in the valley, they had run away by the north part." Garth says while he looks at Kip and Ashley. Both open their eyes with surprise and fear.

The last thing that they know about the enemy is that they are by those sides although it is difficult to know it with certainty because they moved around the territory in an attempt of distracting to the clan.

"Gather to Alfa's four teams, the second and third party will gather each wolf in the center of the valley and get ready to defend our territory." Kip instructs rapidly.

"They are ready, we wait for you." Garth says while he looks at Kip. He rapidly begins to run next to Garth. Kip gets surprised when he feels that Ashley runs at his side.

"I will go too." Ashley says while she looks at Kip. He is about to open his mouth and closes it when he sees Ashley's eyes show him that she would accept other thing. Kip and Garth rapidly meet with the raiding party.

Both groups are led by Humphrey and Lily in addition to Kate.

"It is the moment, let's move." Lily instructs and the group rapidly crosses the frontier to go into the enemy territory at high speed.

Ashley runs while she feels anxious and worried, she had never been in a combat mission besides the life of her sons are in danger. Her senses are in alert and each cell of her body prepares to fight.

The she-wolf takes a deep breath to distinguish the aromas of the forest, they are many and the aroma of her pups suddenly gets to her nose.

"They are there." Ashley says while she indicates with snout a hill that is in the front. At her side Kip moves with force, he gets surprised and takes a deep breathe achieving to verify that his mate is correct.

That surprises the wolf, but he gets in alert when his sense of smell informs him that several enemy wolves in a group run toward to them. This would become a battle.

"Split maneuver." Lily barks over her shoulder looking at the other wolves.

Ashley sees that wolves nod and they open to form a v with Humphrey and Lily in the tip.

Kip catches Ashley to keep her in the center of the formation.

"This will be very dangerous." Kip says looking at Ashley. She nods and swallows hard while she gets ready. In a few moments after she sees that a great enemy group appears in front of them.

Humphrey and Lily with fierceness are the first ones in entering in battle, Ashley looks as the two rows split to the sides separating the enemy group in two and creating a corridor in order that she and Kip continue their way.

Ashley and Kip keep on running while they listen to growling and wailing with pain of the combat that happens behind her. Both feel as the aroma of their pups becomes stronger, this intermingled with the aroma of enemy wolves.

Ashley fears the worst and expedites her step just like Kip. In his mind he is not willing to lose any of his two sons, Ashley sees that there is a ravine that runs next to the hill. At the bottom there is a river that runs slowly.

Kip growls when he sees five wolves ahead of them, he speeds up the step to confront them. Wolves form a line to cut the pass, Ashley sees that to some meters behind that wolves are three wolves close to the border of the cliff. Two wolves are using forepaws legs to take move a pile of rocks.

Kip stops in front of the enemies and he gets ready for the combat, wolves and Kip get surprised for what Ashley makes. She leaps over Kip and uses him like a trampoline to leap over the wolves.

They look at with surprise as Ashley continues running, but this moment is used by Kip to attack them. In the hole under the pile of rocks Drew and Russel quivers in the meantime the see as rocks are removed and two faces of the enemy wolves appear.

The two pups in their escape had taken shelter under that pile of rocks, in a big hole enough for both. Drew looks as a gray wolf looks at them with a diabolical smile and introduces his snout to catch them.

But the wolf suddenly disappears when something knocks him down, Ashley and the wolf roll and she is lean backwards on the ground. She makes good use of the moment and uses her hind legs to throw the wolf into the ravine.

Ashley stands up rapidly and extends her claws to combat while her pups get out of the hole and they hide behind a rock that is behind Ashley.

She looks at the two remaining wolves, one is a silver-plated wolf and of mid-size while the other one is a large-sized gray wolf, certainly the pack's leader. Ashley growls while she does not move to hold her ground.

Ashley knows that if she moves, enemy can attack the pups. She should gain time even at the expense of her life, she must fight with each trick that she has.

The enemy wolf smiles with despite and jumps forward while he opens his mouth to bite.

Ashley, rapidly crouches and the enemy passes over her, the she-wolf rapidly gives a hard blow on the testicles of the wolf.

The wolf howls with pain and falls ashore catching his balls, but Ashley catches him by the scruff of the neck and throws him into the ravine. She now has only the most difficult task.

Kip even fights with three wolves, his fear grows seeing as the wolf the leader gets close to Ashley smiling. Ashley moves back slowly because she knows that she is in disadvantage.

She looks back rapidly, her decision becomes stronger seeing that her children look at everything with fear. She stops when she feels some small stones touching her hind paws.

The she-wolf rapidly does a quick glance the place behind her. Ashley takes down the tail to place it in submissive position between her hind legs. This makes the enemy laughs with despite before leaping over the she-wolf.

Drew and Russel get surprised when they see as their mother raises the small stones with her tail as if they were cranberries. Ashley with a fast motion of her tail throws the stones against the face of the enemy.

He closes his eyes and moves his face when he feels the blow of the stones on his face, Ashley moves and the wolf falls on ground and his head hits the stone.

Ashley turns over the wolf and she closes her mouth around the throat and bites with force, the wolf howls with pain and he tries to take off the top she-wolf, but Ashley hits him in the balls with force.

Ashley knows that she does not have a better opportunity and using all her force she bites and a blood spurt hits her face staining it.

The eyes of the pups open with surprise in the meantime come like the wolf even tries to get free and hits to Ashley, but she does not release him and bites with more force.

The she-wolf growls with pain when some claws dive in her skin and produces injuries that bleed, Ashley bites with more force the bleeding throat staining Ashley's face completely.

The wolf strikes a blow at Ashley's stomach, she moans of pain and closes one eye before releasing the wolf's neck and biting directly under his jaw at the same time that she uses every one of her paws to try immobilizing the paws of the enemy.

Ashley has her closed eyes while she bites with force, after some moments she feels some touches on her left shoulder. The she-wolf opens her eyes and sees that Kip is at her left side.

"It is over." Kip says while he looks at his mate. Ashley looks below her and sees as the enemy does not move with the open eyes, he is dead.

Ashley moves and feels the taste of the blood in her mouth, her face also this stained and blood is dripping. The female feels pain in parts of her body where the nails of wolf had hurt her.

Kip looks at his mate for some moments amazed, she is stronger of what he thought and the words of Garth were true, one corned omega fights with fierceness and using some omega tricks that can be very useful.

The two pups go out of behind the rock and they come closer to their parents.

"What the fuck you two were thinking?!" Ashley shouts at the two pups. They shrink back in fear and some tears decrease from their eyes.

"Just… we thought that it was best for the pack." Drew says while he cleans a couple of tears.

"We refused to create more problems an alpha or omega that is not useful is a burden and we did not want more fights." Russel says while he looks down and some tears drip from his eyes.

Ashley and Kip look at each other for some moments in silence and both nod.

"Let's go to Home." Kip says looking at his pups. He starts to walk and promptly Ashley follows him, the two pups look at them without moving until Ashley stops and she looks at them for over her shoulder.

She smiles at the two pups, they clean their faces and begin to follow to their parents in silence. The group walks slowly, Russel looks at the bodies of the wolves that his father had killed.

The two adult wolves guide the pups through the forest until they come across with Humphrey and the other people. Drew and his brother gasps seeing the great quantity of dead wolves in the ground.

They never saw something like that, this was somewhat big.

"At least they are OK." Lily tells to see that her son and family return. She sees as a wounded wolf tries to crawl out of danger, but she positions herself on him and finish him without hesitating.

Drew swallows hard seeing this, he sees that Humphrey with pleasure makes out a count of the bodies of dead enemies. He seems to feel satisfied while he licks his mouth.

Kate and Garth rush to come close to Ashley seeing that she has blood in her fur. Both examine their daughter for some moments and Kate licks Ashley's injuries.

After a half-hour the group finally begins to walk to return its home. Wolves move in silence in the meantime Kip and the main alphas guide them.

Ashley notices that Drew stays at the end of the group walking slowly and without saying one word. The female stops slowly to permit that her son gets close to her.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asks bending one's head down to lick her pup's cheek while they walk slowly at a distance of the group.

"I just… thought that dad is upset. I guess that being an alpha is important to him and with the subject of the trunk I have disappointed him." Drew says while he looks at his mother with sadness.

"Well that is not true, the subject of the trunk is not how you think." Ashley says looking at her son. He looks at her with attention and surprise.

"Your dad was concerned, that's why he did not allow you getting on a trunk, drive one it is dangerous for a pup because you can lose control and fatal accidents can happen, it is something difficult even for an adult wolf that by chance can tolerate a blow with bigger facility than a pup." Ashley says looking at the pup that walks at her side.

Drew opens his eyes with a little bit of surprise and looks at his father that walks in front of the group. The pup understands that his mistake could be expensive much more than a simple punishment, but also a great pain for his father.

The group gets to the unified clan's territory and it heads toward the center of the valley to verify that everything is ok When they get there Madyson meets again with her parents and brothers.

Apparently the fears of a surprise attack were unfounded because the enemy pack is dead and the unified clan had used their bodies to send a very clear warning to other enemy clans.

Ashley and Kip take their pups to their den in order that they rest, they leave the pups alone to look for food. One hour after both enter in the den charging a leg of caribou that becomes the dinner for the pups.

At the night all of them get comfortable side by side to fall asleep, pups are in the middle of the adult wolves. On the following day Kip wakes up first and he stands up to stretch his body.

Ashley and pups wake up feeling the movement, the she-wolf yawns and smiles when she sees as her pups are yawning and getting comfortable to keep on sleeping.

She looks at Kip, he smiles and begins to shake the bodies of the pups to wake them up.

"It is time to practice." Kip says while he looks at the three pups. They protest while they yawn, their parents again laugh. Drew and Russel refuse to get into the boring trainings.

"Russel, Madyson… today I will teach you tracking animals close to the river." Kip says looking at the two pups. They get surprised completely just like Drew.

"Drew, stay with your mother, certainly she can teach you something interesting, I guess that a good way to use the cranberries." Kip says looking at Drew and next to Ashley. She laughs softly just like her mate.

"That sounds good, but today let's make something different that all of us enjoy completely." Ashley says standing up and doing a grimace to Kip

He nods and the family gets out of the den, they walk to the hill that is near of the central waterfall. When pups get to the top they see that their mother looks the surroundings.

"This will be perfect." Ashley says indicating an empty trunk that is near. Pups gets surprised and Kip shrugs his shoulders, he and Ashley take the trunk to drag it while pups get excited while they follow their parents.

They get to the ideal place and they get surprised when they see that Humphrey, Garth, Lily and Kate are preparing their own trunks with their pups inside them.

"Humphrey and I decide to do a competition Do they want to participate?" Garth asks looking at Kip and his family. Kip looks at his mate, she smiles at him and makes a grimace.

Kip smiles and nods while he looks at Garth. The three families rapidly place themselves in position in their trunks. Kip is in the head, in the middle his pups and behind them is Ashley.

"The finishing line is that space between those trees." Lily says indicating a space that is between a couple of trees that it is to about twenty meters beyond the foothill.

Kip nods and he gets ready with his family. The race begins and the three trunks slide down the hill. Kip clings to the trunk while his pups do the same thing and they howl with emotion.

Ashley is in charge to drive the trunk, a great cloud of dust blows behind the trunks. Madyson and her brothers howl with emotion with each jump of the trunk when it goes over a stone.

Kip sees as the other two trunks slide in tandem to his, he looks over the top of his shoulder and does a grimce to Ashley. She understands and moves the trunk to take it for a road more cleared and to take advantage.

Kip's and Ashley's trunk takes the lead for some meters, Ashley feels content seeing that Kip this thrilled also, all his family enjoys it completely.

The trunk finishes descending the hill and it gets close to the finishing line when the trunk hits a half-buried rock that is behind a thicket. When the trunk hits the rock it stops suddenly and occupants fly off to fall a meter in front of the finishing line.

Kip sees that Drew is tightly is infront of him, Garth's and Humphrey's trunks comes closer.

Kip pushes his pup using his snout, he rolls and crosses the finishing line just before the other two trunks.

Drew gets up and begins to howl with emotion for victory, his family soon joins up in a chorus of howls. Madyson and their brothers jump with emotion while their parents watch them content.

 **A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**

"Come on Ashley." Kip says licking and nibbling neck of his mate from behind. She is lean on her chest inside the den, the light that enters for the hole illuminates them.

"Can't you wait?" Ashley asks laughing smoothly while she tries to sleep.

"Of course that not, my cock is hard and needs attention." Kip says rubbing his penis in the back of Ashley. She feels as the spurts of precum fall on her back.

"Well… Ok." Ashley says turning over to see her mate. They look at each other a moment before Kip moves and pushes his shaft in the mouth of Ashley.

She begins to suck the hard cock with slowness and pleasure, the taste of the hard meat is delicious in addition to the spurts of precum. Her forepaws caress Kip's testicles in addition to his knot.

He growls and moans with pleasure, the wet mouth moves on his shaft, the tongue hits his penis tip. Kip has his closed eyes while he enjoys the oral sex of his wife.

Ashley takes the cock out of her mouth and licks it completely from the tip to the base, her tongue moves in each part of the knot. Kip enjoys the licks that soon move to his balls.

Every one of his testicles moves and gets cover with saliva, Ashley opens her mouth and puts Kip's right ball into it. The female begins to suck it with pleasure.

His paw moves on the member of Kip, he moans feeling as the small pads of the paw caress his sensitive meat back and forth. The precum is dripping in the head of Ashley.

She has fun with the crotch of Kip for some moments before that her mate begins to growl with a little more force. Kip moves and permits that Ashley gets up.

The she-wolf licks Kip's face with affection before smiling to him and sensually she turns over to raise her tail.

"Come one, have fun." Ashley says while he sends Kip an invisible kiss. He pants with anticipation and mounts Ashley, Kip moves his hips and finds the vulva some moments later.

"Uhmmm." Ashley moans when the hard meat enters in her vagina to the knot. Kip begins to pump his penis in her, he growls and moans of pleasure enjoying Ashley's warm inside.

She trembles with pleasure, her vaginal walls are caressed and the precum splashes them.

"Uhrgg mom." A feminine voice says attracting the attention of both wolves.

Ashley sees that her children are standing in the entrance of the den, they are young wolves now, in a couple of months more they will be adults.

"Look for another place." Madyson says making out a grimace of a disgust. Kip laughs and dismounts to Ashley to move to one side.

"Come Madyson, this is something natural." Kip says looking at his daughter. The girl's eyes open when she sees her father's erect cock. Drew and Russel get surprised too.

They become uncomfortable a little when he feels the aroma of the slit of their mother that gets to their noses.

"This is something that I should teach you." Kip says while they look at his sons. They get surprised and feel shyness.

"No… no, I will teach them. Nobody better than female to teach a male, your will teach to Madyson." Ashley says looking at Kip and next to the rest of her family.

Kip gets surprised a lot just like his children.

"Mom… that is disgusting." Madyson says closing her eyes and rapidly going toward her chamber while she tries not to see his father neither his cock.

"Come one honey, your father knows how to make feel satisfied to a girl." Ashley says while she sees that her daughter slides in the chamber.

"What do you say, boys?" Ashley asks while she looks at her children. They open their eyes and they cover their crotches while both look at each other before running to their chamber.

Kip and Ashley see as the tips of the penises of their children are visible. Kip smiles and again mounts Ashley to fuck her with force.

"That was a very cruel joke." Kip says growling and pumping up his penis in the pussy of Ashley.

"Who says that it was a joke?" Ashley asks moaning. Kip's eyes open and looks surprised to his mate. Kip smiles seeing Ashley's eyes, they prove that she was kidding.

"One virgin pussy will be great." Kip says following the game.

"I know that would like it." Ashley says while she moves her ass to increase the fiction of the penis in her vagina. Both laugh some moments before continuing the mating.

"What happens, if this leads to new cubs?" Ashley asks whining and looking at Kip.

"They will be what they want to be." Kip responds looking at Ashley. Both would not commit that same error again.

Both join their mouths in a kiss while Kip continues pumping his cock.

 **Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Candu, Salty, Hutch, Kate, Paddy, Lily and Garth are © Lionsgate**

 **Ashley, Kip, Drew, Russel, Madyson, Aden, Cindi, Darién, Sonnie are my characters**

 **Written by Janus Oberoth**


End file.
